gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Name That Video
Name That Video was a revamp of Name That Tune where the focus was on music videos rather than just regular music. Gameplay Round 1 Three contestants faced off in this round in which they faced a game board of four HDTV screens (three of them are used but the one on the left is unused). On each of the monitors are three categories pertaining to music videos. Each one displayed a music artist/group. On a player's turn, he/she chose a category, a music video played, and a question was asked according to the category and the first player to buzz-in has a chance to answer. A right answer controls the board and chooses the next category, but a wrong answer gives the other player(s) a chance to answer. Each correct answer is worth 100 points, but each incorrect answer deducts 100 points. Categories Here are some of the categories used in this round: *'Finish the Phrase' - A music video was played, when frozen the contestants would then buzz in to sing the next line. *'Say it Again' - A part of a music video would be played, then it would be rewounded, played back, and then would display three possible answers, one of then being the line the artist in the video was singing. The contestants would buzz in to choose which one. *'Spoken Word' - The contestants were presented lyrics but no music would be played. Their job is to buzz in and guess the song. *'Rock Rhymes' ---- After each question, the artist/group in that category would be replaced with a new one and when all the artists/groups in that category were played, the category would then become out of play. When time runs out (indicated by a ratchet sound), or if all categories are played, the player with the lowest score at the end of the round was eliminated from the game, and the two remaining players move on to the next round. If a tie for the lowest score occurred at the end of the round, one tiebreaker question was asked. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct answer would advance to the next round, but an incorrect answer eliminated that contestant from the game. Round 2 (Bid-A-Vid) This round was played exactly the same as Name That Tune's Bid-A-Note. In this round, the two remaining players faced seven categories which are all hints to the artists. The player in control (starting with the leader at the end of round one) got to select which category to play. The chosen category then revealed a clue to the video. (Ex: Friends of Gadget/Getaway would talk about Vacation by The Go-Go's.) Then the players bid on how many seconds of the video they wish to see with a max bid of 7 seconds. The winner of that bid would see the video in the amount of time he/she bid. If he/she guessed the video he/she scores a point but if he/she misses, the point goes to the opponent. Like Bid-A-Note in the original, the first player to score three points wins the game (the third point cannot be won by default, it had to be won by naming the video the opponent missed after getting the full seven seconds). Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning player was given 60 seconds to name 10 videos, he/she must give the music video song title name and the artist/group singing in it. If the winning player doesn't know he/she can pass and move to another one and can come back to it if there's time left on the clock. Unlike the original Name That Tune's Golden Medley there is no penalty for incorrect answers. Each correct answer is worth $500, and getting all 10 videos in 60 seconds or less won a new Toyota 4Runner & VH1's 100 Greatest Rock Albums CD collection. In other words, as coined by Bryant, "Get all ten of these, you get the keys." Trivia The computers that were used to display the contestants' scores were also used on History IQ. Rating Links *Official Website (via Internet Archive) *Karyn Bryant - Official website *Rules for Name That Video (1) with rules for Name That Tune included *Rules for Name That Video (2) *[http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind129_namethatvideo.html Name That Video @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Steve Odabashian on VH1's Name That Video Contestant Sandi Hemmerlein in final round Category:Music Category:Spinoffs Category:VH1 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings Category:Revivals